Fighting the Tides
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: Yamato's father finds out about the boys dating. He forces them to tell Ms. Takaishi and Taichi's parents! I named it what i did because they took the hard way in life and were happy. It's sad, and VERY Taito. In the begining Yamato is sick, and this told


"Hello Digi-fans. My name is Jubly and I'm an obsessed Yaoi author." Jubly said, bowing her   
head. Everybody in the room robotically acknowledged her presence. "Hi, Jubly." They said as a   
unit. But you don't want to hear about her, do you? Of course not. So, I shall tell you a story,   
possums. That's right; a story. What story you ask? This is the story of a brave leader named   
Taichi, and how he coped with grouchy friends when all of the Digidestined got sick. What are   
the Digidestined, you ask? Well possums, if you don't know you deserve to be beaten over the   
head with my big honkin' shoes. Now, on to the story! Taichi and Yama are sixteen, okay? Okay.  
  
I sighed and slumped into an armchair. "I can't believe you're sick, Yama." I groaned to the   
blonde bed-fast boy, "Who am I supposed to kiss while you're laying here?" Yamato was a horrible   
sight. His hair was greasy from not being taken care of, and his marvelous blue eyes no longer   
glittered. He erupted into a hacking cough whenever he talked, and had to leave his mouth   
hanging open because his nasal passage was clogged. There he was, laying in the bed under heaps   
of blankets, an ice pack on his head, and a thermometer protruding from his mouth. "Fwuck woo."   
He mumbled around the thermometer. "Normally I'd love too, but not while your sick." I joked. He   
rolled his eyes. I grinned at him. "Love you too, pal. Hey, be glad that isn't a baby   
thermometer... I've had serious doubts about your dad, him divorcing your mum and all, but if he   
trys to anally probe you we KNOW he's alien." I smiled widely at my joke. Yamato could do little   
more than glare daggers at me, but the rings around his eyes from lack of sleep made his evil   
stare look harmless and comical. I glanced at the clock above Yamato's bed. "Well, I promised   
mum I'd leave you long enough to eat dinner at home tonight, so I shall leave. Farewell, my   
friend. Or should I say get well?" I laughed at him. He rolled his eyes. I leaned down to kiss   
him, but pulled away before we made contact. He looked at me disappointedly. I wagged my   
finger in his face. "I'm not going to kiss you and chance getting sick myself! Besides, what   
if your dad walked in? What would he think?" I grinned slyly at my love. He nodded,   
understanding what I said or at least pretending like he did. Feeling the wrath of my mother   
even though I was still at Yamato's, I waved to him and dashed through the apartment so I   
wouldn't be late for our evening meal.  
  
I slid into my seat at the table moments before dinner officially started. My mother glared at   
me from across the table. "Yagami Taichi, where on earth have you been all day?" She asked. I   
looked up at her, smiling sweetly. "I was taking care of poor sick Yamato, mother. He was   
lonely." I grinned. She shook her head. "Taichi, it was a beautiful summer day today. You   
should've been outside, not taking care of that rock-star wanna-be." She lectured. My mum had   
sort of disapproved my hanging around with Yamato since he started his band. I hated hearing   
her talk like that about him. If she knew that he was my boyfriend, she'd blow a fuse. I   
lowered my head. "Mum, it's not like I was late or anything." I whined. She smiled. "No, I   
suppose you weren't. But try having a bit of fun tomorrow, all right?" I nodded. "Yes mum." I   
quickly busied myself with the rice I had hungrily piled onto my plate.   
  
After dinner, I ran to my room and grabbed my phone. I locked the door, making sure Hikari   
wouldn't bother me. I punched in Yamato's number, waiting for someone to pick up. I heard his   
father on the other end of the line. "Ishida residence." He said gruffly. "Is Yamato there?" I   
asked. Masaharu sat the phone down and the next voice I heard was Matt's. "Matt!" I cried into   
the phone. Yamato laughed. "Geez, Tai-kun, you sound like you thought I was dead. What's got   
you so excited?" He questioned. We both laughed, and I calmed down enough to sit on Hikari's   
bunk bed. I lowered my voice to avoid any eavesdropping. "Yama, are you in a place where no one   
can hear you talk?" I whispered. "Yeah, I'm on the cordless phone, lying in my bed as usual.   
How 'bout you?" He asked glumly. I smiled to myself. "I'm on 'Kari's bed in our room, with the   
door locked. It's safe to talk." I told him. I knew that he was smiling on his side of the   
line. We always enjoyed the few times we got to have talks with each other. "I miss you." He   
sighed into the phone. "I know. I wish I could stay there with you, but my parents and your   
dad forbid it. Get better soon, though, ok babe?" I said soothingly. Yamato sniffled, and at   
first I thought he was crying. "ACHOOOO!" But I was wrong. "Ugh, just a minute Taichi, I hafta   
wipe off the phone." I made a face, thinking of how fun that must be. He came back a moment   
later. "Sorry, love, but I have violent sneezes." He apologized. I frowned. "Yama, I really   
hope you get better soon." I said sincerely. I heard a muffled conversation on Yamato's line,   
and then his voice again. "Sorry, Taichi, but I have to go. Dad says I can see you tomorrow,   
though. You'll visit me, right?" He pleaded. I laughed. "Wouldn't miss it. I love you, Yamato."   
I told him. "I love you- aw, shoot, bye!" He hung up instantly. I put my head into my hands.   
Nothing was fun without my boyfriend.  
  
I got bored and decided to call Sora. She was my next best friend, of course. She picked up   
after three rings. "Hey, Sora." I said. "Hi, Taichi." She said rather groggily. "What's wrong?   
You aren't sick are you?" I asked. She coughed. "I'm afraid so. I can't talk, Tai. I hafta go   
to sleep." She hung up. I called everyone else, excluding Mimi, and discovered that all my   
friends were sick except for me! It would be a boring day tomorrow. I laid down on Hikari's   
bed and dozed off, dreading being stuck without a friend tomorrow. I awoke to Hikari pounding   
on our door. "Taichi! Some of us want to sleep too!" She cried through the closed door. I sat   
up slowly and let her in before climbing up into my own bunk. As soon as my head hit the pillow   
I was asleep.  
  
The next morning I lay in bed long after I awoke. My plans for that day were simple: Wake up,   
get dressed, eat, go to Yamato's, stay until his dad made me leave, come home and go to bed.   
Yeehaw. I climbed down from my bunk bed and walked to the kitchen, still in my pj's. I sat down   
to a meal of oatmeal before throwing on my coat and heading out the door. "Taichi," my father   
called, "Wouldn't you like to get dressed first?" He asked tauntingly. I blushed a deep shade   
of cerise and ran back to my room. Throwing on a light green shirt and a pair of khakis, I   
raced out the door once again. I shut the door quietly, as to avoid being followed by a prying   
little sister. But, as my luck goes, she heard me and followed. "Taichi, what are you doing?"   
She asked, following me down the hall. "Nothing." I said. "Are you going to see Matt?" "I   
dunno." I replied. "Do you-" "'Kari, say one more word and I tell Takeru about your telephone   
conversation to Miyako." I threatened. With that, Hikari turned on her heel and headed straight   
back to the apartment. I smiled, proud of myself. With those thoughts, I broke into a run   
straight towards my boyfriend's house.  
  
I knocked on the door, breathless from my run. Mr. Ishida answered. Not that I expected Yamato   
to, but it would've been nice. "You wanna see Matt?" He asked. I nodded. He shook his head.   
"Whatever, kid. It's your life." Puzzled, I went inside and to Yamato's room. Yamato was   
pouting and looking rather glum. Instead of cheering up as he usually did when he seen me, he   
just grunted to acknowledge my presence. I sat down beside his bed. "Ok, who died?" I joked,   
trying to make him laugh. He glared at me. "What?" I asked, worried. He looked down. "Dad kind   
of overheard me telling you that I loved you. It took some talking, and a tad of yelling, but   
I'm still allowed to talk to you. He won't talk to me though. He's furious that 'he can't have   
a normal son' and he wonders 'why his offspring are freaks'. No biggie. I'm glad you came,   
though." He grinned up at me. I was shocked. Our secret was out... Takeru, Ms. Ishida, Hikari,   
and my parents probably knew by now. Matt's father wasn't one to hide things. "Yama, will he   
tell anyone?" I asked, concerned. Yamato shook his head. "He's too concerned about being a   
normal guy to tell everyone that his son is gay. Don't worry, Taichi." He comforted me. I   
leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. But right about then Mr. Ishida decided to come in.   
"Jeez, Yamato! Please don't do anything like that while I'm home!" He cried. "It's stupid of   
me to even allow this, Yamato. You've got girls hanging all over you, and you pick a guy! But   
remember: don't do anything like *that* while I'm here." The man scolded. Yamato and I shared   
a glance, thinking of some moments in his room that had been used by holding each other during   
sleep-overs. Masaharu cleared his throat. "Anyway, I came to ask if either of you were hungry.   
I don't know what you did to pass the time, but it's nearly noon." He walked away. I grabbed   
Yamato's arm and gently set him up. He walked with me to the kitchen, my arm around his waist   
for support. Mr. Ishida shook his head disapprovingly, but tried to ignore it. "What do you   
boys want to eat?" he said gruffly, avoiding eye-contact with either of us. I turned towards   
Yamato. "What do we want? I'll eat anything." I whispered. He pulled away from me and began   
scoping out the cabinets in search of a meal.  
  
I placed the napkins and cups from our meal in a pile, then picked up the plates. Carrying the   
various items to the kitchen, I caught sight of Mr. Ishida. When he walked towards me, I nearly   
dropped the dishes. He shook his head. "What do you see in my son? What does he see in you?   
What did I do to deserve a pansy in my family?" He angrily demanded of me. I took a breath.   
"Well, your son is the most handsome person in the world. He's nice, and talented, and he   
loves me. He is in love with me for the same reasons. Actually, you'd probably have to ask him   
to get a correct response. You did nothing; we're 'like this', as people put it, because we're   
in love. And your son isn't a pansy. He may have feminine traits, and he may be dating a guy,   
but he is more man than alot of people!" I didn't realize that I had raised my voice to a shout.  
Mr. Ishida's eyes had widened, and he was surprised at my increase in volume. "You had better   
not take that tone of voice with me, young man, if you want to get close enough to my son to   
actually call it dating. Does anybody besides me know?" He asked. I shook my head. "No? Good.   
Keep it that way." He said in a commanding tone. "I had planned on it, Mr. Ishida." I promised.   
He nodded. "But I am going to tell your mom and dad. Unless you'd like to tell them yourself,   
that is." He grinned at the horrified expression on my face. "Of course, I have to tell Natsuka   
too..." I glared at him before walking to Yamato's room as quick as possible.   
  
"He said what?" Yamato asked loudly. I had been repeating my earlier conversation with his   
father. "Well, he said he was going to tell my parents. He's also going to tell your mum.   
Personally, I think that if they hafta find out we should tell them ourselves." I told him,   
sounding surer than I actually was. He nodded. "Yeah, and we had best do it together. They   
won't get too awful violent with both of us around." He agreed. I kissed him on the cheek,   
still not daring to kiss his sweet lips and chance getting sick. He closed his beautiful   
oceans of eyes and sighed softly. "I miss you, Taichi. I haven't been any fun for a while   
now." He said glumly. I reached under the blankets and pulled his hand out from beneath them.   
I rubbed it reassuringly. "Shh, I don't mind. All I want is for you to get well ASAP. Then   
we'll have all the fun that two guys madly in love are allowed to have." I promised him. For   
the first time all day, he smiled as he always had. His laughter was so bright and cheerful   
that it seemed to ring throughout the entire room. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.   
We were laughing so hard, loud, and long that finally Mr. Ishida came into the bedroom to   
check on us. "What the hell is so funny?" He demanded. Yamato and I were both red in the   
face. "Ab-ab-absolutely n-nothing!" Yamato choked out, tears appearing at the corners of his   
eyes. Masaharu shook his head and left the room. "Whatever." He mumbled as he walked away.  
  
I gripped Yamato's hand tightly. We were outside of his mum's apartment. We had to tell   
Natsuka first, because it was best to do it while Takeru wasn't there. He was currently at   
my house with Hikari. Hugging Yama's still-healing body, I knocked on the door of his mum's   
house. She answered the door, smiling cheerfully. Her grin widened when she saw Yamato.   
"Matt!" She cried, pulling him tightly to her and rocking back and forth. Finally she pushed   
him back. "Look at you! I haven't seen you for so long. How are you? Is everything all   
right?" She burst out. Yamato laughed. "I'm fine mom. Everything is going great." Her face   
grew concerned. "Takeru told me you were sick. Are you sure you're well enough to be   
outside?" She asked in that motherly sort of voice. Yamato lowered his head. "Mom, I wouldn't   
have came if it wasn't importent. Taichi and I need to talk to you." He said. Natsuka turned   
to me. "Hello Taichi. I'm sorry, I just haven't seen Yamato in so long I was excited. Come,   
boys, let's go inside." She smiled. I grinned at Yamato. "Your mum is in a good mood. Maybe   
this will go well." I mouthed to him. "Whatever. You don't know my mom, though. She blows hot   
and cold in a split-second." He mouthed back. I shrugged and followed Ms. Ishida inside,   
mentally preparing myself for the huge conversation that would follow the high-spirited one.   
  
I slowly sipped the lemonade Natsuka had given me. While she was away getting some cookies,   
I gripped Yamato's hand. He smiled, and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Don't worry so much."   
He whispered. I looked down at my feet. Yamato always laughed at me because I worried so much,   
but I usually only worried about him. His mum strolled into the den and sat down, smiling.   
"I'm sorry you couldn't be here when Takeru was. If he were here, we'd almost seem like a   
family again." She said, wiping a tear away from one eye. She patted Yamato on the knee.   
"So, son, tell me: what did you come here for? As much as I'd like to think it, I know you   
aren't here just visiting me." she said, smiling. Yamato looked at me sheepishly, and I nodded   
at him. Ms. Takaishi raised her eyebrows, waiting for us to talk. "Mom, we have something to   
tell you." he said softly. She smiled. "Don't be afraid to tell me anything, Yamato. You know   
I'll listen." she said. Yamato blinked, mentally building up courage. "Mom, this may come as a   
shock to you, but don't get mad. Taichi and I are dating." he said, squeezing his eyes shut. Ms.   
Takaishi blinked, letting everything sink in. She finally spoke. "Yamato, I don't agree with  
this, but you know that I'm happy if you are. It will take some getting used to, that's all."  
she said slowly. I felt Yamato's body relax, and he sighed with noticable relief. I put an   
arm around his shoulders. We talked to his mum a few more minutes, before excusing ourselves and   
leaving.  
  
When we left, Yamato was happier and more optimistic. I, however, was glummer and less perky   
than I had been. "What's wrong, Taichi?" Yamato asked me, gripping my hand in his own. I sighed.   
"My parents won't be as understanding as your mum was. Mum doesn't even like me hanging around   
with you! Let alone date you." I slouched my shoulders and walked clumsily, dreading the   
confrontation with my parents. Yamato pulled his hand out of mine and placed his arm around my   
shoulders. "Taichi, don't worry. Everything will work out. We'll be fine." He said surely, but I   
think he was reassuring himself more than trying to reassure me. I smiled weakly at him.  
"Thanks, Yama. You're right. They'll still love me for who I am, not how I am. Everything will  
be fine!" I grinned, sounding enthusiastic. It was all show, however. I wanted him to be high-  
spirited about this, and not to worry about me. If he knew I was upset, he'd worry or be upset   
with me.  
  
I took a deep breath and swallowed loudly as we neared my apartment. Yamato raised an eyebrow.   
"Chill, Taichi, it'll be fine! I thought YOU had the crest of Courage!" he said, slightly   
annoyed. I couldn't blame him; he did keep his cool with Natsuka. I nodded. "I'm sorry, Yama."  
I looked at the door of my apartment. "It's now or never." He grinned at me, and raised his   
hand to knock on the door. I caught his arm. "It's MY house, Yamato, you don't hafta knock."  
He blushed as I opened the door. My mum was in the kitchen, cooking, while dad sat at the table   
talking to her. Hikari was most likely in our bedroom. Dad turned and saw us walking in. "Hello   
boys!" He called, waving. Mum turned, saw Yamato, and went back to cooking. "Is your friend   
staying for dinner, Taichi?" she asked rather coldly. I looked at Yamato, who nodded, "Yeah." I   
said. Dad shook Yama's hand. "Glad you're feeling better, son, I know Tai sure missed you."   
Dad said. Yama and I exchanged a glance that was a mix between embarassment and realization of   
how much I really DID miss him. I turned back to my dad, a silly grin on my face. "So what? I   
missed my best friend." I said to my father. Yamato burst into muffled giggles at this and   
forced me to elbow him in the ribs. He stood up, clutching his side, and laughed no longer.   
He glared at me out the corner of his eye, but I ignored it. "Well, we'll be in my room. Yell  
when dinner's ready!" I shouted as I dragged Yamato to the bedroom I shared with 'Kari. She  
was lying on her bunk, breathing steadily and softly. "She's asleep." I told Yamato with a grin.  
Slipping off our shoes at the door, we crept across the room and up the ladder to my bunk.  
We soon were laying on my bed. I took Yamato's hands in mine, caressing their fine-boned   
structure. He closed his eyes, and I leaned forward and covered his soft lips with my own.  
He pushed his lips harder against mine, and I felt his tongue brush my lips. I opened my mouth   
a bit, and he quickly placed his tongue in my mouth. He ran it over my teeth and the roof of my   
mouth, and I met it with my own tongue. I slid it past his and began mapping out the   
places that I knew so well. I don't want to brag, but I'm a good kisser. Sometimes, if not done  
right, these things can taste horrible. But when you get good at it, it's- oh, I don't know-   
almost like a taste of paradise. That's what Yamato was. He was my little piece of paradise pie,   
to visit anytime I liked.   
  
Anyway, back to the kiss. I pulled my tongue from his mouth and gently nibbled his lips. He   
threw his arms around my neck and forced me closer. Snaking my own arms around his waist,   
I moved down from his lips and began kissing and nibbling his smooth neck. As I was doing this,  
Yamato let out a soft moan. I placed a finger to his lips to silence him, but all he did was   
lick my finger and whimper. Smiling, I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands over his chest   
and stomach. He was so thin his ribs showed, and his arms and chest held no signs of having any   
muscles. I lowered my mouth to his well-defined collarbone and continued nibbling and kissing   
his beautiful body. He tangled his fingers in my hair. I licked a trail from the base of his   
neck to his belly button. He gripped my hair and moaned again, louder this time. I lifted my   
head to shush him when I noticed a person curiously watching us. Pulling myself from Yamato's  
grip, I turned to the person. It was Hikari! "'Kari, you're awake!" I cried, not knowing what  
else to say. She blinked at me, then at Yamato. "T-Taichi, are you gay?" she asked, an upset   
look on her face. I closed my eyes and nodded. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know. But what I do  
know is that Yamato and I love each other. And that you can't tell mum or dad." I told her,   
handing Yamato his shirt. She was white in the face, and I could tell that seeing Yamato and  
I greatly upset her. "Look, Hikari, when you're in love with someone as much as Yamato and I  
are-" I started to explain, but she cut me off. "I KNOW, Taichi, I'm thirteen years old!" She   
said loudly. I blinked. 'Kari never, EVER raised her voice! "It's ok, really, there's nothing   
wrong with Yamato and I. We just love each other so much that we don't care about 'normality',  
as most would put it. I'm still the same Taichi, but I'm in love with Yamato. Nothing is   
different, except now you know." I told her. She let a tear slide down her cheek. "Taichi...  
Why are you doing this? Why can't you love Sora? Why can't you be the same brother that I had  
two years ago?" she cried. I sighed. I had been expecting this. "'Kari, that would be the same   
as me asking you to love Daisuke. You don't, you love Takeru. And that's fine. I am the same   
brother you've always had, didn't I say that? Dating another boy doesn't make me weird, or  
gross, or even abnormal. If Yamato was a girl- no offence, Yama- you'd have no objections,   
would you?" I asked her. She laughed. "I guess not. Are you gonna tell mum and dad?" she asked.  
I nodded. "That's what I brought Yamato here for. We wanted to tell them together." I said,  
taking Yamato's hand in mine. Hikari looked at our hands, then at our faces. "I, um, don't want   
to sound rude or be a partypooper, but next time you want to have a make-out session in our   
room, do it while I'm not here. And you might want to lock the door first." She said, pointing   
the unlocked door of our bedroom. I blushed and Yamato whistled innocently. Hikari laughed  
and sniffed the air. "That smells like the food's done. Hungry?" she asked us. Yamato's   
stomach gurgled and I nodded. She laughed and we walked out into the kitchen, still smiling and   
bright-eyed.   
  
Mum and dad were putting platters on the table and talking. "Hello kids, take a   
seat and we can eat!" My dad laughed at his rhyme and slapped his knee. I rolled my eyes before   
pointing to a chair. Yamato sat down and I took the seat next to him. Hikari took a chair at the  
end of the table, while mum and dad sat on the other side. We said a prayer of thanks and then   
began eating. I filled my plate and literally shoveled down my meal. I looked over at Yamato,  
who was pushing peas and corn around his plate, nibbling a bite every now and then. Mum looked   
at his manner of eating disapprovingly, but I put a hand on his leg in concern. He looked at me,   
and nodded. My mum looked from me to Yamato, then back at me. "Boys, what's going on?" she   
asked. I set down my fork and took Yamato's hand under the table. "We need to talk to you." I   
said softly. Dad looked at us with an expression of questioning on his face. "What is it,  
Taichi? You know we'll listen." He said. I nodded. "You'll listen, sure, but will you approve?"  
I asked. My mum looked concerned. "Is it really that bad? Have you been drinking?" she asked,  
getting upset. I shook my head. "No! Nothing like that. It's just that... well..." I couldn't   
finish. Yamato gave my hand a squeeze and smiled at me. I smiled back. "I'm... different than  
most other guys." I began. My mum dropped her fork. "Taichi? Are you trying to say that... that  
you're GAY?" she spat the last word. I hung my head and clenched my jaw. It was Yamato who spoke  
next. "Please, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami, don't be mad at him. It took alot of courage for him  
to tell you that, and the thing he needs most right now is your support. Imagine how he must   
feel, finding this out and going through the pain of being so terribly different from his   
friends. Think of how much it hurts him everytime he wants to tell someone, but can't because  
of how they might react! His life is in turmoil right now, so think of all the wretched stuff  
he goes through each day before you make him feel any worse!" he was crying now, and I took   
him into my arms, ignoring my parents. I shot a teary glance at my parents. My mum was   
staring at her plate, and dad was looking at her. "Say something why don't you?" I said loudly.  
Mum looked at me in surprise. "What do you want me to say? I guess all your father and I can do  
is accept you and love you and give you all the support you need. I really don't approve, but  
there's nothing I can do I suppose." She sighed. "I have something else to tell you too." I   
admitted. My mum looked furious, while dad got angry. "Kami-sama, Taichi! What else can you  
possibly pile on your mother and I?" he shouted. "Yamato and I are dating!" I shouted back at  
him. My dad snapped his jaw shut. Mum looked as though she might faint. Yamato just cried  
even harder and snuggled deeper into my arms. I whispered to him soothingly as I led him back to  
my room. I handed him his shoes and slipped on my own. Wrapping my arm around his waist, I led  
him out of the house and to a nearby bus stop. "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't wanna be in   
there." I said. He nodded. "I'm sorry about the way that they took it..." he said softly, wiping   
the tears away from his eyes. I kissed him deeply, but I happened to do it in front of a bus  
full of people. I broke the kiss, swearing and muttering. As we climbed on the bus, people   
either pointed and giggled or drew back in disgust. I led Yamato to the back seat and put my  
arm around his shoulders. He smiled at me, and I kissed him. Neither of us cared what anyone  
on that bus thought. When we broke the kiss, everyone was staring at us. "Do you mind?"   
Yamato snapped. Everyone quickly turned around and sat facing the front, not looking at us until  
after we got off. "Fags!" A boy called out. I flinched and Yamato drew a sharp breath, but we   
smiled at each other. "Who cares what they think? We've got each other now." I whispered.  
We joined hands and walked down the street towards Yamato's home.   
  
After talking to his dad, I called my house. Hikari answered. "Taichi, is that you?" she cried.  
"Yeah, it's me. Tell mum and dad that I'm staying the night at Yamato's. I might come home   
tomorrow, but I'll probably stay here." I told her. "All right. I'll tell them. Goodnight,  
Taichi!" she said. "Night." I hung up the phone. Yamato took the cordless phone from me and  
took it to his dad. Moments later he was at my side again and was stearing me to the bedroom.  
  
I gently positioned myself beside Yamato in his bed. I took off my shirt and pants, and he did   
the same. After we were lying down and were under the covers, I put my arms around my  
boyfriend and he put his head on my chest. We fell asleep like that, together. That's all that   
mattered to us. We were happy. I loved the warmth he brought to my body, and the way his creamy  
skin felt so smooth against my own. We slept peacefully all night long. No matter what anyone   
else thought, we were going to do what made us happy. And I garauntee you, that night Yamato and  
I fell asleep with smiles on our faces.  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
Taichi went back home the next day where his parents apologized to him and Yamato. Tai and Yama  
informed the rest of their families, who took the news well. They continued dating and still  
have not broken up. They haven't told their friends yet. Sora still can't figure out why  
neither boy will date her.  
  
THE END  
  
  
Did you like it? I hope so. I put about two months into it. Please forgive any grammatical   
errors. If you really liked it, lemme know and I'll write a sequel! Review please!  
  
BTW: Kami-sama means God in Japanese!  
  
BONUS: Two stupid Keri jingles! Here they are:  
  
"Ladida, you must write  
Make Tai kiss Yama, or make them fight  
Loodidoo, I'll write too  
Boys will fall in love and maybe even screw!"  
  
"Yama's in his pj's, what happens next?  
Does he give "the talk" to Tk, or does he call Tai for some sex?  
It's up to you, you're the writer  
But if you stick 'em in the sack, our days will be brighter!"  
  
Bye!  



End file.
